The present invention deals with a baking apparatus for automatically making baked food products such as bread, cakes, and the like. This baking apparatus is primarily for use in the home and automatically makes the baked product individually. Baking, for example, bread, is a complicated process, both time-consuming and work-intensive, as well as requiring extensive clean-up. The quality of the bread in the main depends upon the ingredients, the fermentation time and temperature, and must be done under precise conditions. Few people in today's fast-moving world have the time and, for that matter, the knowledge, to bake fresh homemade bread. The instant invention is drawn to an automatic baking apparatus coupled with a mixbag, which mixbag has on it in the form of indicia the exact recipe for baking the product contained in the mixbag. The contents of the mixbag are dry and all the consumer has to do is place the mixbag into the baking apparatus, hydrate the ingredients, inform the baking apparatus when the desired baked product is to be ready, and start the process. If the baking recipe is for three hours and it is desired to have the bread at 7:00 a.m. the next morning, then automatically the baking apparatus will start the baking procedure at 4:00 in the morning, and at 7:00 the baked product will be ready for consumption.